


Freedom, Hair, New

by Tat_Tat



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to have long hair,” Rapunzel says once they catch their breath.</p><p>Ariel rolls over to face her. “Really? Long like mine?”</p><p>“Much longer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom, Hair, New

“I used to have long hair,” Rapunzel says once they catch their breath.

Ariel rolls over to face her. “Really? Long like mine?”

“Much longer.” 

Rapunzel runs her hands through Ariel’s bright red hair and starts to loosely braid it. She’s happy to not have to go through the tedious work of maintaining and dressing her hair, though she does miss it sometimes. When she’s finished braiding, she doesn’t tie it, just lets it fall loose. Ariel’s hair moves like a current, something watery, pooling around her head like a halo. Rapunzel is struck by how beautiful she is and leans over to kiss her forehead. When she draws back she smells seawater.

“You smell like mermaid,” she jokes. Ariel’s eyes widen at the compliment, almost alarmed, or maybe it’s surprise. 

“Is that a bad thing? I thought it sounded cute.” Rapunzel bites her lip.

Ariel shakes her head, smiling. She reaches forward to run slender fingers through short honey-brown hair. Rapunzel leans into the touch, and Ariel’s bare body leans into hers before she takes her by the shoulders and rolls her on top of her. The room is filled with panting and giggling, the occasional idle conversation. Ariel tells Rapunzel she mistook her for a man due to her short hair. 

“A handsome man,” she reiterates.

That may have been why Flynn and Eric found their clothes and their wives on the floor later that evening: Ariel in pants so big on her they almost looked like a dress, and Rapunzel drowning in a white button-up shirt and a leather belt around her waist, thoroughly spent and sound asleep, Rapunzel’s sex glistening and Ariel’s breasts rosy and covered in marks.


End file.
